1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to molds, and particularly, to a mold used for molding a plurality of lenses and a method for making the mold.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, camera modules are widely applied in a variety of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones. Most portable electronic devices are becoming progressively miniaturized over time, and thus camera modules, including the lenses thereof, are correspondingly becoming smaller and smaller. Such lenses are typically small and light in weight.
Molds for molding lenses are usually made by etching. However, because many modern lenses are small, the molding surfaces of the molds need to be correspondingly small. As such, it is difficult to accurately etch the molding surfaces on such molds. In addition, generally speaking, an efficiency of the etching method is low.
What are needed, therefore, are a mold used for molding a plurality of lenses, and a method for making the mold, which can overcome the above described shortcomings.